Between Her and the World
by Michi the Mischievous
Summary: She'll always stand between Lettie and the world, she vowed this early in their childhood and she has yet to falter in this task.
1. Chapter 1

It all started when a ragged man kicked Lettie hard in the ribs while she was down, kicked her so hard it flipped her onto her back.

Suddenly a tiny blur shot out of the shadows bellowing. "You touched her!"

Everybody stopped to take in the sight of this pint-sized woman taking down this full-grown man and upon them landing on the ground with her on top she takes to pummeling him with both fists screaming at the top of her lungs. "I'm gonna kill you! You dare touch her! Yer a dead man!"

All the while not noticing a single blow the man landed on her. She continued beating on the man even as Phineas called out for them to quit. The oddities were reluctant to obey but as they did Derek the Demon and stark white Imelda attempted get a hold of the sprite of a woman on top of the ruffian with no luck, not even Phineas' shout of "Sara!" could dislodge her.

To everyone's surprise a large form came back into the alley and wrapped her arms lovingly around the waist of the tiny woman and astonishingly none of Sara's wildly flailing fists touch Lettie.

"Come luv, you got him off of me." Murmured the bearded lady.

"No, he dies! He touched you, no one touches you anymore I'll teach 'em not to touch you!"

"And you taught him the folly of his ways," Lettie crooned in Sara's ear. "You did, Sara luv, no one protects me like you do, no one ever has, and no one will ever protect me like you do."

Lettie slowly but surely pulls the small spit fire off the man her punches slowing down, but not without a few parting words of wisdom from the angry hell cat.

"Think of touching her again and I'll turn ya into a eunuch then _YOU_ will be the Freak!" Sara spit blood on him before the large woman swung her around and back towards the back door of the circus.

Upon entering the circus all the oddities, Phineas, and O'Mally stared at the fiery headed woman that Lettie began to fuss over.

"What?" Sara snapped.

"What the hell was that?" Phineas answered in awe.

"That was me protecting my woman. How is that so shocking? Especially since you failed to do so? I told you that I expect you to protect her." She sneered.

"I was!"

"You were not! You were calling them all away like bad dogs! They've every right to protect themselves and their home! You've just given the hooligans free reign to attack as they please!" She turned to her lover. "Come let's check your ribs."

Right before the two disappear up the stairs Sara turns to the rest of the group.

"We start tomorrow night after the last show, so be prepared." She states emphatically.

Once in their small apartment Lettie turns to Sara to start checking her over.

"Darling I'm fine most of this is from tonight's bout" Sara said softly to her worried lover. "Come here," she pulled the brunette to her and gently kissed her. "Let's look at your ribs."

With a gentleness that belies the earlier violence Sara removes Lettie's top and begins to check her ribs though there was already an angry bruise. The bearded lady hissed as the sensitive flesh that was being carefully checked over.

"The good news is that none of 'em are broken or fractured. The bad news is that their terribly bruised and are gonna hurt like the dickens for several days." The redhead moved in and lightly caressed the bruise with her lips Lettie sucked in a sharp breath.

"Please…" Lettie whimpered and arched into those lips.

"I'm sorry to say not tonight for sure and probably not for the next few nights." Sara let out quietly as she lightly touched the bruised skin. "Not until you can keep from moving stiffly."

Lettie sighed and waved Sara back slightly. She slowly strips Sara's clothes down to her fighting outfit. Which consisted of a pair of skin tight black knee length breeches a crimson red sash with tails around her waist and a bright reddish orange sash wrapped around her breasts with the tie off in the back. With practiced ease Lettie removed even that to get a look at her paramour's wounds from the nights' match. Even with a few abrasions everything else appeared to be intact, so it was a good contest this night. The only true casualties are the man foolish enough to touch the brunette and Sara's knuckles, but those wounds aren't new for the redheaded woman.

Sara removes the rest of Lettie's clothes then aids her into her night shift and carefully helps the generously endowed woman into bed. She climbs into their bed as clothed as she was when she was born. Tenderly pulling her lady to her Sara wraps her arms around Lettie and the two snuggle up into each other's arms.

"I'll get my liniment out tomorrow and put some on your ribs, so they don't seize up on you to badly. There's no fight tomorrow night so I can start everybody's lessons." Sara murmurs into her lover's hair.

"Lessons?" Lettie queried lifting her head to look into the eyes of what she considered her world.

"Yes, since Barnum has painted a target on the backs of all us, I'm gonna teach everyone how to defend themselves and each other. So, there won't be another night like tonight, so those thugs that bring the fight to us we can finish it in a timely manner. And let word of mouth spread that while we're not normal we're not to be trifled with either."

"I love you," brown eyes stare deeply into green eyes.

"I love you too, you are my life, my Lettie." Sara lifts her head up and kisses the brunette deeply, causing Lettie to moan. "Now it's time for sleep tomorrow comes soon enough. Sleep tight my darling."

"Goodnight luv." Lettie replies tiredly and snuggles down to soon drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After the next nights show the oddities were heading off to change from their performance costumes back to their regular cloths. When a demanding voice could be heard.

"Alright y'all go get changed into as comfortable as possible clothes, men no shirts."

They all looked to see the petite woman in front of them wearing only a tan skin tight knee length breeches and a seafoam green sash binding her small breasts. The only one not gaping at Sara was Lettie but Lettie was ogling Sara's form like there was tomorrow.

"Oh good, you had me scared there for a minute Sara." Anne said.

"How so?" Sara asked.

"WD thought you were going to be training all of us tonight women included. So, it's good to know it's only the men."

"WD had it right you women are training too, I would tell y'all to use sashes to bind your breasts but you all are better endowed than me, so it would be pointless to have you do so." Sara said. "You'll want regular shirts no corsets unless you go out and about with 'em. I will not have my family helpless and there will be no more of last night."

"We're your family?" Imelda asked breathlessly.

"You all have been _our_ family since we first met you all." Lettie replied smiling to the pale young woman. "Now if I were y'all I'd go get changed quick fast and in a hurry. My love is not one with patience. And if she has to she will drag you to your apartment and dress you herself."

A few of the oddities looked over to Sara skeptically, who in turn quirked a brow with a serious look on her face. "She's not lying and we're burning daylight as the saying goes. We're working behind the ball and I've got to catch you all up as quick as I can. Cause I know for a fact those goons and more will come again lookin' for trouble and I want us ready for 'em. Now git!"

As one the group thundered up the stairs. Leaving the lovers chuckling to themselves. Sara heads over to Lettie, wrapping her arms around her taller lover she leans up and kissed her lovingly. "You need to change too darling you're getting a refresher. I can't tell you just how bad my heart seized up at the sight of you getting kicked."

"He surprised me luv, that's all…" Lettie started.

"I'm sorry baby, but I need the reassurance that you can take care of yourself if I can't be there. So thus, the refresher."

Lettie was set to argue again then she saw the too familiar haunted look in the tiny woman's green eyes and relented giving Sara quick kiss she heads up to their apartment to change.

Soon everyone was back and most gaped at Lettie as she came down in skin tight pants and a tight shirt. Lettie chuckled at their reactions. And Sara smirked at them.

"All right ladies and gents follow me." The small woman rounded the oddities up and led them back into the ring.

"Now watch what Lettie does," Sara signaled her to step forward. Which she does with out hesitation. "Pay attention to what she does and doesn't do. She's gonna attack me and I'll be staying' on the defensive so you can get an idea of how it goes in the ring."

Once again, the group looked skeptical especially since none of them could picture Lettie fighting back. They didn't think Lettie could or should fight she's so genuinely loving and caring she was always taking care of them in one way or another.

So, all jaws dropped when suddenly Lettie darted forward and started raining blows on Sara. Who was able to deflect and dodge some of the blows but not all. Even on the defensive Lettie knew where and how to strike since she was set to prove that she remembered all that Sara taught her and wordlessly made her point that the hooligan caught her off guard. And to do so she had to bring a world of hurt to her lover even as it pained her to do so.

Although Sara was four inches shorter than Lettie's five foot three inches she had the same speed and agility that Sara had so they were technically evenly matched. Sara really had to put her defensive moves to work because it was obvious to everybody that Lettie knew what she was doing. Sara grudgingly admitted to herself that Lettie hadn't forgot what Sara had taught her and that just maybe the guy had gotten the drop on her. All noticed that while Sara was taking the hits she was not returning any of the blows.

"How are we supposed to learn to fight if Lettie only gets blows in." WD asked.

The two ladies stopped and turned to the group before answering her. "Simple for two reasons, one I'm showing you defensive moves," Sara pants out. "And two Lettie is letting me know in no uncertain terms that she remembers all that I taught her."

"Thirdly she can't bring herself to hit me, she couldn't even do so when she was originally training me. And now that I'm hurt on top of it she's not going to swing once at me." Lettie told them as she was breathing heavily.

"One, question. How does Sara know how to fight? I don't mean any disrespect just that how does a normal like her know all these moves." Imelda asked confusion lacing her voice.

"Ever hear of Phoenix the pugilist on the fight circuit?" Lettie asked the group.

"Yeah, shockingly Phoenix is the only woman prizefighter and she came from nowhere, lost the majority of her fights until these past two years she is now undefeated." Tom Thumb answered.

"I'm not a "normal" as you think Imelda Hun," Sara continued. "I'm Phoenix, of the fight circuit. I'm just as much as an oddity as the rest of you, y'all have no choice where as I choose to be an oddity. And I'm sure once Phineas hears that he's had the Phoenix under his nose all this time he's gonna do his best to sign me on and I'll even bet you he'll open his circus to the fight circuit."

"That would be a foolish bet to take and none of them are fools." Phineas said as he and Charity stepped out of the shadows.

"I know exactly where you're gonna take this and I'll be fine with that, but I have two conditions that you have to hold to cause they're deal breakers." Sara made her way to the edge of the ring where the Barnum's stood.

"And those would be?"

"You don't interfere with my training and you don't claim any of the purses." By this point Sara had moved to stand before all the oddities.

"I would never- "

"Bullshit! You would so interfere, because the training I'm talkin' about is training my family to protect themselves and each other." The spit fire glared the taller man down. "You can charge a small fee for viewing the fight, but you don't touch the winnings. Some bigwigs are trying to horn in on the winning purses and that's nothin' but bad form all around. I'm not gonna fight in my home ring for what I or others win on their own gumption."

"I think I can live with that, though this fee…"

"I would suggest keeping it low so that _all_ can come watch these fights. But if you want you can scalp the bookies as much as you like." Lettie cuts in as she steps up behind Sara and kisses her shoulder.

Phineas moved to stand in front of Sara and held out his hand. "I can handle that, but I don't want any of you going looking for trouble." He said sternly.

"No, all this is for defense. They may start it but we're gonna finish it." Lettie said as Sara shook the man's hand.

"Now if you don't mind we were in the middle of something." Sara abruptly turned her back on Phineas and Charity facing the oddities once again.

"I want to see how this goes." Charity chuckled so Phineas lead her to the seats where they could get a good view of the training.

Sara turned back to the group and eyeballed all of them.

"WD, you first come on." Sara called out. The black man reluctantly stepped into the ring.

"I don't think I can do this," he said as he stepped in.

"Why not? Is it because I'm female? If so I can easily remedy that." With that Sara started bouncing on the balls of her feet and darting in to land blows on the black man. "Come on, imagine I'm one of those goons and I'm going for Anne."

She got in a rather strong kidney shot that WD groaned at then he turned and let go a wild punch which Sara easily dodged.

"That's the spirit, now really let go, I need to see what I'm working with." So, the match went, Sara taunting and WD doing his best to get a swing in.

As the night progressed Sara took on each oddity, though she saved the women for last. The majority was stunned with Sara's stamina. All were in awe with her fighting abilities and techniques since very few landed any hits and Sara landed every hit she threw.

If anyone other than Charity had paid attention to Lettie, they would've noticed the lascivious look she aimed at her petite lover. Charity giggled and made her way to the bearded lady.

"Even fighting she's graceful and powerful for such a little package." She said and giggled again when Lettie flushed at being caught.

"What can I say," Lettie shrugged. "She's an artist hard at work when training those she loves. And how can one not appreciate her form."

Charity let out a bark of laughter. "Well that's one way to put it, though I think you just like watching her work."

"There is that," Lettie giggled. "She's just so much in her element when she's fighting. Did you know that she started to train as a pugilist at the age of six? All because some boys knocked me down and hit me, she took exception to that and ran in fists a flyin'. Even without the training she beat them down good."

"How long have you two known each other?" Charity was desperately curious about the duo. Sara always kept tight lipped about themselves and this is the first time Lettie said anything about their history.

"We've known each other for as long as we can remember and have been inseparable since," Lettie sighed. "At one point I tried to get her to leave me, her reaction was not pretty. I've never tried again."

"Well I'm glad you failed at that you two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad I failed too. Because I could never picture my life without her, even as I was trying to push her away. She's stubborn that way and I thank any deity out there that she is, she's the first person to love me unconditionally."

"What – "

"Darling sorry to interrupt but I need you here." Sara called out.

"No worries, Mrs. Barnum. We'll continue this conversation later." Lettie said as she headed towards her lover.

Once Lettie reached Sara, she leads her back into the circle.

"Alright guys, this time watch how Lettie punches and moves with the punches, once you guys get this down we'll work on defensive moves and after that I'll get to the grappling." Sara said with authority.


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't a typical night of shows then relaxation amongst the oddities. This was the first fight night in the circus and there was a nervous energy engulfing them all. Well all but Sara even Lettie was affected by it, it had been years since she's watched her girlfriend in the ring. Each oddity came up to wish Sara luck or to let her know of their support of her. Since even they recognized that this wasn't a typical night especially for Sara. She's going up against Ivan the Hammer who is also undefeated, and all his wins were through knock outs.

As Sara began her stretching and warm-ups she became encircled by the oddities. They noticed her outfit, black knee length breeches molded to her muscled body with a crimson sash around her waist and a bright reddish orange sash binding her breasts. And her hair was up in a tight French braid that came down just to her shoulders. If they didn't know better, they would've thought she was a short teenage boy.

All watched with trepidation, they had a good look at Ivan and he was at least twice her height but that wasn't the worryingly worse thing about him. He was at least three times wider than Sara and his muscles had muscles. His size even had Lettie worried for her lover, she knew in her bones that Sara was going to come out the victor, it's just at what price.

None of them knew how they were going to handle watching their Sara fight this behemoth Anne, Imelda and some others wanted her to withdraw. But Lettie disabused them of that notion, she explained to them that Sara has never turned down a fight and will never turn one down, not even on her deathbed. She let them know that fighting is Sara's life, not just her livelihood.

They all asked her how she handled watching Sara get beaten like every prizefighter, they were nervous for the couple. Lettie told them that it was a struggle for her to watch, for her to stay out of the circle, but she had to stay herself. Because back in the day Sara's purse money was their main source of income. Lettie also admitted that she wasn't sure how she was going to handle tonight, especially since she felt they no longer needed the purse money.

It was a sign of the oddities nervousness that it didn't really dawn on them that they just learned a lot of new information about the couple.

The Barnums' came up behind the group and Phineas cleared his throat, the oddities parted so they could make their way to the pugilist.

"It's almost time, Sara." Phineas said.

"Alright, but there's one thing you need to know." Sara replied.

"What's that?"

"When your announcing the fight don't call me Sara, I'm only known as the Phoenix to the crowd. And only select fighters know my name."

"Alright I will respect that, now all of you should go find some seats since this a packed house." Phineas tried to usher them out.

"No worries there, Phin, I roped off a section of the balcony for them to watch from. Are you going to be watching Mrs. Barnum as well?" Sara asked.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Then will you do your best to keep them up there? There's no telling what they're gonna do during the fight."

"I'll do my best." Charity responded. "And please call me Charity."

"Thank you, that's all I can ask of you. I'll do my best to remember that Charity. Y'all need to go up to the balcony now."

They all started to head out, but Lettie stayed behind and kissed Sara passionately. "Don't get yourself killed out there or I'm gonna have to follow you to kick your butt."

"Not going to happen, Beautiful." Sara chuckled then pulled the brunette to her and kissed her deeply then released her and gently pushed her towards the stairs. "Please help Charity with the others."

"I will, but I don't even know if I'll be able to keep myself out of the ring. With your adversary being such a giant."

"I won't come out unscathed, but I will win," that should have sounded arrogant, yet Sara said it with such finality that it was a fact of her confidence in her abilities. "Now go on, I'll see you after the match and let you put me back together again." Sara grinned.

Lettie sighed and rolled her eyes then made her way to the rest of her family.

Sara left the back-stage area and out into the show ring. Which set off the crowd it was so raucous that most of it was unintelligible. There was one older gentleman in the front row that sat there cool, calm and collected and he simply nodded to Sara who nodded in return.

Phineas entered the ring in a grand fashion as he was wont to do. He walked to the center of the ring with Ivan on his left and Sara on the right. Patiently he waited for the crowd to calm down, in the meantime Ivan stood there with his arms crossed scowling down at Sara while all she did was stare at him impassively, the quirking of her eyebrow her only acknowledgement of him. Which caused his scowl to turn to a look of pure rage.

"Oh, dear Lord, she hasn't done a thing yet and already he looks like he wants to kill her!" Anne exclaimed.

It was as if Sara heard her since she looked straight up into Anne's eyes and winked. Ivan didn't miss it and pure rage turned to murderous intent.

"I'm sorry to say Lettie dear, but our Sara has bats in her belfry!" It was Charles turn to exclaim.

"It's part of her charm. And her opponents looking at her in such a manner is nothing new to either her or I, most every boxer that must fight her for the first time are insulted by her audacity to even be in the ring with them. They all plan to beat her back to her place outside the ring and _All_ have failed."

"So, are you trying to say she's never lost a fight?" Imelda asked in awe.

"Not in the slightest dear one." Lettie chuckled. "She's lost her fair share of fights, but that doesn't stop her in the least. She could lose every fight she's ever in and still she'd step back into the ring."

Sara had to struggle hard to keep a loving smile off her face. Hearing their conversation about her made her feel warm through and through. She had to admit to herself and later to her Lettie that it felt good to be surrounded by family again. And after this fight she would make sure to let the others know in no uncertain terms how close she holds them to her.

Looking back at the mammoth man, she found her center and brought all her attention to bare on the man. She began to plan out the fight in her head. She already picked out the general weak points of any human body, so while attacking those she'll search out his weaknesses. One big glaring one is his muscle size, while it gives him strength it can also be used against him especially by her. She's so tiny that she'll be able to slip right out of his grasp. And the Gods above knew she could take a hit like no other.

She studied him closer taking note that he assumed the bout was his simply because of his size, she also noticed that he spoke very broken English when his, what she assumed, brother came up to him to try to calm him down. But she knew she could use his ignorance of the English language to rile him up even further, a hotheaded rival is a distracted rival and easy pickings.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first fight night at my circus." Phineas bellowed once the crowd's volume lowered enough for him to do so. "Tonight, we have a treat for you! For in the blush sash we have undefeated Ivan the Hammer!"

The crowd roared in response, then calmed down when Barnum continued.

"And for the red sash we have the Phoenix also undefeated!"

They roared again but this time there could be some boos and hisses heard.

"Tonight, one shall reign and the other shall taste defeat!"

As Phineas makes his way out of the ring and the referee replaces him the two combatants take up their stances, their left arms extended out further than their right arm which is cocked by their chest. Once Barnum is out of the ring they start circling each other. With Ivan steadily stepping around and Sara bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Suddenly Sara darts forward landing the first blow and the crowd once again becomes almost unintelligible in their cheering and cat calling.

Thus, they started trading punches. Ivan was quicker than Sara anticipated but he still couldn't match Sara's speed or agility. For every one hit he got in she got three or four hits. The crowd was so rowdy that no one could hear Sara, but all could see her taunting the man. Which seemed to aggravate him more, causing his swings to become wilder and Sara's more precise. While Ivan seemed to strut around, Sara seemed to be doing an intricate dance that only she knew the steps too.

A half hour in and the man has started to stagger while Sara kept up her dance. She managed to stay just out of his reach, so he couldn't use any grappling moves on her.

Unexpectedly Ivan landed a powerhouse blow to Sara's face, one he was famous for. And down she went, the whole building became silent wondering if Ivan got lucky enough to win once more by knock out or if Phoenix was going to rise once again out the ashes to take the win like her name suggests. Ivan went to strike her while she was down, but the referee shoved him back with a warning.

Too slow for her family's taste Sara made it to her hands and knees she even threw up a little bit. Ivan growled loudly at witnessing her getting back up. But she unsteadily made it to her feet a livid bruise covering the entirety of the left side of her face. She got back into her stance swaying a bit however she had a fiercer look of concentration on her face. The referee checked in with her and whatever he said Phoenix merely nodded her head, he removed himself from between the opponents.

Now there was power to Sara's strikes that hadn't been there before. She also managed to always stay two or three steps ahead of the monster of a man even with her left eye swelling. Which wasn't too hard since he lost all semblance of a fighting form. She was done with him, no longer toying with him to wear him out.

All her shots caused him to stagger more when she got in one powerful upper cut to his diaphragm. It caused him to bend over and left his face in her arms reach so she darted forward and with all her power landing a right hook to his jaw which turned out to be a glass one. He fell like a tree out like a light. She backed up and waited with her arms crossed for the referee to count down the thirty seconds the rules required. He didn't even twitch. Phoenix won by knock out. The crowd went wild. And money started changing hands.

Sara could now feel every hit she took, she ached so bad that she went to the wooden ring and sat down on it. Her face throbbed something fierce and now she could only see out of her right eye since the left swelled shut by now.

The man that Sara had nodded to before the match came over and handed her a large wad of bills,

"Here son you've earned it all this tonight." He said gruffly.

"But what about your cut, Horace?" She asked confused.

"Like I said, you've earned the entire purse tonight and you need to get your face looked at tonight. I'll send Jasper over to look. And I'll talk to Branson about you taking the next several days off." Horace informed her.

Sara sighed deeply, wincing at the pain in her ribs. "I don't need to see Jasper he'll only suggest that I take some laudanum and you know I despise that shit. Also thank you for Branson I could use it I feel like I got kicked by a horse, repeatedly. But I do have a huge favor to ask of you and you'll of course take a bigger cut of my winnings."

"What's the favor?" He asked bluntly.

"I need your help training my family."

"Your family? I thought it was just you and Lettie."

"It used to be but now it's the circus and us."

"I think I can do that, but I'll train them like I do you. I will not take it easy on them."

"I wouldn't ask you to. And just so you know we'll be training all of them the women included."

"Why? Are all of them planning to join the circuit?"

"No, not at all." Sara answered then proceeded to tell him about the night the oddities got into that fight with the thugs.

"I'll help you train them, but I will not take more of your winnings. I will not have my favorite entertainers beaten." He said strongly.

"But it'll take time out of our training and cost you more in meat! You've seen the show haven't' you?"

"You and I will train with them, it will give them a chance to see how training will go. And of course, I've seen their show, I take my family to see it as often as I can. I'll even bet you that your Lettie writes their music and choreograph their dancing as well."

Sara growled. "That's a good idea to train together but I want to pay you- "

"I'll quit as your trainer and still come back to train them if you don't quit about paying me."

He emphatically stated.

"No, there's no need for that. Also, that bet about Lettie I'd be a fool to take it since you're right. But how did you guess that. That she was behind them?"

"Remember me hearing her vocalize several times when you trained and when I unexpectedly caught your guys unawares and she was full out singing. I told you she had a wonderful set of pipes on her and that she should do something with 'em."

"I do, but at that point she wouldn't, but now? Now she can shine." Sara said proudly.

He looked up. "Well here they come, you'll see me in five days' time." He said as they shook hands. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Give them your jump start it will help them both in the short and long run."

Sara blanched and looked up at him in shock.

"If I had problems with it I wouldn't have taken you on. Now go and get some tlc from your woman." He said slyly then left her sitting stunned.

She had just enough time to blink. Turning her head, she watched her circus family coming at her at a fast clip with Lettie and Charity in the lead. Facing them she attempted to stand only to sway a bit then fall on her ass. As the two women reached down to her she batted their hands away. Only to roll aside from them and throw up her supper.

Looking up it soothed her pride that there was a mass exodus once the fight was over and that the oddities had encircled her so those last few stragglers couldn't see her on the ground. She wiped her mouth on her arm then slowly turned back towards them on her ass, glancing up she looked sheepishly at the group.

"My deepest apologies ladies, but I think I'm just gonna stay down here for the moment. It's a little steadier, not by much, but it is." Sara tried to smile ruefully only to wince at the pull on her cheekbone. The misfits could only stare at the deep bruises littering Sara's body.

"Alright you, let's at least get you up on the ring again. That way you're not sitting near your mess and someone can come clean it up." Lettie softly cajoled the fighter. Carefully bracing her arm under Sara's arm while Imelda rushed forward to mimic Lettie's hold, the two delicately moved her from the ground up to the wooden rim of the stage.

"Ugh, please no more movement for a while." Sara pled.

Lettie leaned down and gently kissed Sara's right temple. "No, no more movement luv at least until, Dr. Connor can check you out. I think you might have another concussion and with the way your face is looking and swelling I think he might have broken something in your face."

They all heard her mutter her hatred of doctors.

"Well it's good to see that that beast didn't knock out your orneriness." A tall thin man said from the back of the entertainers. Phineas was with him as well. They quickly got out of his way, so he could get to the slight young woman.

He made it to her then knelt in front of her opening his black bag. "Now let's see what damage this fight did to you."

"I'm fine, I don't need to be looked at!" Sara huffed out.

"No, you're not," Lettie sat down on Sara's right side and whispered in her ear.

Sara carefully turned her head to stare incredulously at her. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You know I would in a heartbeat. Now let Dr. Connor look you over."

Sara sighed then signaled the doctor that she was ready.

He already had a special lantern out and lit, he used it going from one eye to the next. Blowing it out he set it down only to reach up to gently poke and prod at Sara's injured side of her face. The group could see Sara's jaw tic from being clenched other than that there was no sign she gave that what he was doing hurt. Then he turned to her torso and checked her ribs pressing here and there. After that he tapped all around Sara's abdomen. Humming all the while.

"Well I've some very bad news for you, Sara. Lettie's right you have a concussion, he managed to break your cheek bone and you have at least three broken ribs. Thankfully you don't have any internal bleeding so there's your silver lining." He got out as quickly as possible, so Sara couldn't interrupt him. "Now I'm putting you on bed rest for the next week and on your second week you can get up and about, but and this a big but, you're not to go to work or train in those two weeks."

"We'll make sure she doesn't." Walter said decisively. Everybody surrounding her murmured their agreement.

Sara glared at him then turned it on all the others. None looked impressed and Lettie chuckled which earned her a pout from the patient.

"Good now I'll be back at that time to check you over once again. And we'll see if you're up to snuff." He brought out a small bottle with an eye stopper in it. He handed it to Lettie. "Now since we both know she hates laudanum, just put one drop in a full glass of water. It's not enough to knock her out, but it will be enough to take the edge off for the first week you shouldn't need it for the second week."

"Not a fucking chance!" Sara exclaimed heatedly.

"You will if I have to pour the glass of water down your throat." Lettie replied firmly. "It's going to be hard enough for me to know that you're in extreme pain and I'll be damned if your fear keeps you in that state. Notice that he said only a single drop in a full glass of water, not a full spoonful or a larger dose and it's only for a week."

Sara sighed in defeat, she knew she wasn't going to win this argument especially when it looked like everybody including the Barnum's were in total agreement with her dearest. "Fine but I will not take it the second week no matter what."

"We can live with that," Lettie said with that she took the small bottle from the doctor and gently kissed her uninjured cheek.

"Now I suggest you get yourself into bed as quick as possible." Jasper said as he closed his satchel, stood up, shook Lettie's hand and took his leave.

"That was rather quick of him to show up." Charity said.

"Jasper is our doctor, so when I have a fight he's close by. He won't watch it because he thinks it's barbaric, but he will be within the block of it to check me over if it's needed. Though if he had his way he'd check on me after every bout." Sara stated as a matter of fact.

"I can see why you wouldn't want that, doctor bills could get very high that way especially for being on the circuit." Phineas responded.

"Actually, he doesn't charge us for the nights she fights. He's a friend of her manager and trainer Horace also Sara and I have befriended him when we finally got here to New York."

Lettie corrected him.

"That's sweet of him, but I think he's right and we need to get you up to bed." Charity points out.

"Bed sounds good right now." Sara tried to get up, but quickly sat down since the world started spinning again. So WD gently picked her up bridal style and with Lettie at his side they made their way to the back-stage area with rest of the oddities following them.

"We'll see you all tomorrow. And congratulations on your win tonight Sara." Charity called out to them.

"Thank you," both Lettie and Sara called back at the same time.

Once they reached the stairs heading up to their apartments, Sara groaned out. "I need you all to come to our apartment. I've something to share with all of you."

Lettie immediately picked up where Sara is going with it and in doing so she became anxious. Sara already goes through hell doing what she loves best. And Lettie wanted to keep her from more heartache. "Are you sure luv? You don't have to do it."

"Beautiful, I'm very sure, Horace is right that it will help them both in the short and long run. It helped you immensely and they are our family and I want them to be able to defend themselves with in the next week, so this is best."

Once everyone was in their small apartment WD delicately placed Sara in the most prominent chair in the living room.

"Come here Imelda Hun," Sara called out softly and the albino made her way quickly to the prizefighter.

"Yes, Sara?" She asked.

"Come sit on the footstool in front of me." Sara tapped it with her toes.

Imelda made her way through the crowd and sat where she was requested to, Sara leaned slightly forward and placed her hands on the sides of her face, her finger tips brushing Imelda's temples. Sara closed her eyes and Imelda tensed up a bit.

Five minutes later Sara let go, opened her eyes, and leaned back while Imelda weaved a bit as her eyes opened.

"Whoa!" Imelda blurt out. "How did you do that?"

"What did she do?" Richard the heaviest man asked.

"I think she gave me every memory of her training and her fights both in and out of the ring. And it's quite extensive." She answered.

"It should be, it's twenty years' worth and it will take some to time to process it all." Sara added.

"How did you do it?" Constantine asked again.

Lettie sighs deeply and moves protectively near yet slightly in front of Sara.

"It's the one spell that I didn't need to be trained in, though I trained in many more, but it's my best one. I'm able to give anyone all the memories that I desire. I'm just another freak of nature, mine just happens to be mental." Sara pulls Lettie to her side and pats her hip, so Lettie reached down and clasped her hand tightly.

The group was completely stunned, nothing was said for about five minutes. During which both women watched them like hawks and rubbed circles on the back of each other's hand.

"So, you mean to say you used…sorcery?" Isla, Imelda's twin sister asked though she whispered the taboo word like everyone outside the room could hear her. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath waiting for the answer.

Lettie's grip on Sara's hand tightened significantly. "That's exactly what I'm saying. You all are now the only ones outside a few select people that know I'm a mage. Horace, my trainer and manager, and I think it's to everybody's benefit that I now use it to give you all my memories involved with fighting."

Now it was the couples turn to hold their breath while everybody digested this news.

"So, even if you weren't a prizefighter you still wouldn't be a normal." Charles stated.

Sara chuckles bitterly. "No, to the average Joe I'm even beneath y'all. We won't even get into what I am to the upper crust."

"That's why you trained so long? So, you could protect yourself?" Walter asked.

"No, she trained to fight to protect Lettie. It was all for her, when it was noticed that she had an aptitude for fighting she was intensely trained." Imelda answered for the hurt woman.

"Alright everybody, let's get organized," Imelda began to get the oddities into some semblance of a line.

Quite a few resisted. "I'm not sure I want them since it hurts to receive them." Eng said.

"If it hurt I doubt Imelda would suggest we allow her to do the spell on us. And Sara wouldn't do it if it wasn't in our best interest. Besides do you even realize the risk she took in telling us about what she can do?" Chang retorted.

Before the Siamese twins could really start bickering Imelda cut in.

"It doesn't hurt it's just that the information inundates you, but I'd still have you all do it even if it did hurt. So, line up guys." Imelda went back to organizing everybody.

A few that were resistant looked anywhere but at Sara with sheepish looks on their faces.

"So, let me get this straight, you guys didn't want the memories because you thought it hurt?" Sara queried.

"Pretty much," O'Clancy answered for them.

"I do have one question though. What's the difference between the fights in and out of the ring?" Isla asked.

"Simple dear, there are rules in the ring and none outside of it, but it's best to know how to fight both ways they aid each other immensely" Lettie spoke up for the first time. "And actually, you will be sore for the next several days once you get up for the day. Because while you sleep your brain will be ingraining the muscle memory of different types of forms of fighting Sara has done. Plus, your muscles will be contracting and relaxing as the memories teach your body how to take hits."

"Then when your training begins again it will help you build up your muscle mass and make sense of the forms and the like." Sara adds on. "With that in mind are you all willing to let me help you in this way?"

They all looked at each other and even though several still looked reluctant they all gave their approval for Sara to do this for them.

Lettie addressed the ones that were still wary. "She's a fellow oddity like the rest of us, it's just you can't see hers which makes it scarier. I can and will tell you she's been using this ability on me for decades. It's totally safe."

Her sincerity won them over so all were willing to learn this way. And by the time she got halfway through she was slumping further and further down. Once the last half of the oddities noticed the drain of energy on her they had her stay sitting back, placing her hands to their faces for her. Sara smiled her thanks at their thoughtfulness.

As she finished with the last of the misfits Constantine spoke up.

"How many times have you done this spell in one sitting?" He asked his tone brooking no argument.

Lettie and Sara looked at each other, Lettie nodded her head minutely. Sara sighed in defeat.

"I've only actually ever done it once in a sitting and that was always with Lettie." She admitted chagrined.

"Therefore, since you've only done it once in a sitting there's no telling what kind of further damage you've done to yourself?" Constantine said calmly, too calmly there was a muscle twitching in his cheek.

"Well from what we've been taught the only way we could damage ourselves is if we drained all of our energy. Which we're certain Sara hasn't done so yet, though she's going to be much more exhausted than she would be with just the injuries she received tonight." Lettie answered him. "While I would have preferred she did this over a couple of days, she felt y'all need to know it now."

Constantine, Imelda, and Isla caught Lettie's slip of the tongue, glancing between themselves they decide not to say anything about it for now. But they knew they were going to discuss it amongst themselves later.

"And you guys do need it just in case those particular goons or new ones comes back to beat on y'all you'll at least have the fighting forms and maneuvers ingrained in your subconscious. So, you'll be able to at least hold your own against them. While I'm out of commission for the next week." Sara said sluggishly.

"Ok, that's enough, Sara needs to be undressed and put to bed." Lettie announced. "Anne, Imelda, and Isla do you mind staying back and helping me with her?"

She got nods all around. While the others made their way out.

"And I would appreciate any and all help in checking up on her for the week, she's kind of on the stubborn side." That got chuckles from everyone.

"We would love to help; you guys are our family to just as we are yours." This from WD.

With just the five of them Lettie handed Isla the bottle of medicine and whispered in her ear. Isla made her way to the kitchen. Lettie gestured the other two to her.

"I need you two to help me undress her and put her to bed. Follow me," she said as she tenderly picked up the wounded woman bridal style and carried her into their bed room.

In the room, Anne rushed to pull back the covers then at Lettie's direction the two held the redhead between them while Lettie quickly and carefully removed Sara's fighting ensemble. Lettie pick Sara up from between the two and laid her down on the bed and Anne covered her up.

"Um, not to be nosey but shouldn't we put her in her nightclothes?" Imelda asked and blushed doing so.

Lettie let out a loud guffaw then answered her. "Sara has never, and I do mean never believed in nightclothes. It was a great frustration for her mother."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Anne asked rhetorically.

Isla came in the room with the glass of water. "Here Lettie two drops in as you told me." She handed Lettie the water.

"Thank you, ladies, I truly appreciate all of your help, have a goodnight." Lettie said dismissively as she lifted Sara's head so that she might drink all the water. Sara protested a little bit but then dropped it and drank all the water.

"Goodnight and good luck Lettie!" The three called back softly.

The three women closed the bedroom door then locked the door as they left the apartment.

By the time Lettie got herself into bed Sara was snoring away, Lettie just smiled lovingly at her and kissed her right cheek. "Goodnight my Sara."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning found Sara staying as still as she could while trying to breath as shallowly as possible. When she heard their front door swing open and muffled voices drifted her way she attempted to sit up. She fell backwards with a loud whimper before even making it up half way.

Lettie walked in with Anne and W.D. behind her. She quickly made her way to Sara and leant down to help her sit up when Anne placed a staying hand on Lettie's arm.

"No, keep her laying down," Anne said as she and her brother gently scoot the brunette down towards the foot of the bed. "For what we're going to do, it's best to keep her down and if one is lucky she'll pass out before we're done."

"But what are you here to do?" Lettie asked as she moved to her side of the bed and climbed in to grasp Sara's hand.

As Anne placed herself at Sara's head W.D. only went to her waist. They both looked Sara in the eye as they answered. "You put yourself out there at great risk for us, it wouldn't be right if we didn't also share what we've been taught." With that Anne placed her hand butterfly light on Sara's cheek while W.D. placed one hand on each side of Sara's ribcage.

The siblings started to chant together under their breath as they did so Sara grew pale and as they continued the paler Sara got. By the time they got to the middle of the chant Sara's eyes rolled backwards and fluttered shut causing Lettie's anxiety to skyrocket. Soon though they were finished and removed their hands from her and backed up. Anne gently took Lettie's hand from Sara's and as W.D. left the room Anne led her out with them.

"You never said what it was that you were doing." Lettie said anxiously as she looked back into the bedroom.

"Lettie dear, we healed her broken bones. Sadly, there's no way we can keep the person out of pain as we do so, she lasted longer then either one of us before passing out. And we had to leave the bruises, so it wasn't obvious that she was healed abnormally." Anne said softly taking the shorter woman into her arms as Lettie broke down in tears. W.D. watched on before rubbing her back as his sister held her.

"What? How?" Lettie sobbed out.

"Our grandmother was a shaman and she taught us all she knew before she passed. Especially her healing arts because of our love of acrobatics. So, we're shamans as well and it's only right that we heal our Sara." W.D. said gently. "Now she'll still be in quite a bit of pain, so she'll still need the laudanum when she wakes up, but she probably won't wake up until well after supper. And she'll be able to get up and about in three days instead of the seven."

As Lettie calmed down she pulled a little away from the siblings to look both in the eye. "Why would you risk exposure by helping us?"

"Like we said sweetheart she risked her own exposure to help _all_ us how could we Not heal her when we were capable." Anne said wiping Lettie's tears away.

"Thank you, both of you! I just hate seeing her in such pain and not being able to help her. Add in her tenacity against doctors and her hatred of all pain killers, laudanum especially, and you have a recipe for extreme amounts of pain for long periods of time with very little relief in sight."

"Well you are more than welcome we were just glad we could help. And you're not the only one who can't stand to see her in pain. Before Sara transferred her memories to us we were scheming ways to get in here with her alone to heal her. But since she let us into her most dangerous secret we figured we'd no longer hold ours back either. It's time this family let go of all our secrets at least with each other." W.D. said as he hugged Lettie tightly.

Laying her head on his strong shoulder she replied. "With that in mind, you guys should know that I'm a mage as well, though my focus of studies was in music and dance while my luv's was focused on fighting and enhanced senses."

"So, she really did hear me last night?" Anne inquired with awe.

"She most definitely heard you," Lettie pulled away grinning.

"If her training sorcery was focused on her fighting and enhanced senses how was she able to transfer her memories?" W.D. looked confused.

Lettie gestured for them to have a seat on the couch, which they did quickly while she sat in one of the chairs by it.

"What do you know about mages?" Lettie asked.

"Not much, just that they use sorcery and they use it frequently for nefarious reasons." W.D. answered.

"Sadly, some of them are like that not all but quite a few. But that's neither here or nor there, what makes a mage a mage instead of say, a witch or a shaman such as yourselves is that each mage has one spell or ability that is unique to that person. Also, we're not limited to ingredients, rituals or chants. Sara's is transferring or retrieving memories, mine is when I feel something strong enough I and others around me burst into song and dance. With Sara's she's able to remember details that most don't even realize they are there. Mine's a bit more obvious you all have felt it at one point or another since P.T. brought all of us together, I've an affinity for song and dance. And that is what makes us mages."

"Okay that makes sense. So, since Sara's mage training has been focused on fighting, so she uses it to remain undefeated?"

Lettie quirked an angry yet knowing brow at W.D. "Never!" Both he and Anne looked sheepish.

"But I noticed you didn't mention the fights outside the ring." Ann pointed out carefully.

Lettie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but that's a bit of a sore spot for the both of us." She sits back in her seat. "And you're right she doesn't use her spells in the ring, but outside? All bets are off, _that's_ when she uses her mage training. Outside of the ring it's win at any cost, so she uses all the advantages she has. Like the night I got kicked, did you notice none of the rest of the thugs intervened between that man and Sara? That's just one of her spells, one of her subtlest spells. And I know for a fact that is she could, Sara would give you all the abilities to use her spells."

There was a sharp rap upon the door. Lettie looked to the siblings confused they returned the look and shrugged.

Upon answering the door Lettie saw Constantine and the albino twins in the lead so she stepped back and to the trio's astonishment all the oddities marched in and made themselves comfortable around the small room. With the three lead oddities sitting down around Lettie's chair.

Constantine stood up and looked toward the group that came in with him and they all nodded towards him. "Alright it's come to all of our attention that our Sara is a mage and that she used her powers to better our lives not to mention make them as safe as _she_ knows how. Are we in agreement with this?" Everybody nodded though Lettie, W.D., and Anne looked intrigued by where he was going with his speech.

"Now, we all know she endangered her life by letting us discover this about her, and we all have our own secrets that shall be divulged this morning. But to a more important note, she also exposed herself to death by doing so. Not in the sense of someone killing her but by her own hand" He held his hands up to keep everybody calm as it looked to be a mass of questions were going to come his way. "How I know is simple, my mother was a mage and she had over forty years of training which she imparted to me so that should I ever run into a budding mage I might help them harness their abilities."

"And if I had known this about her I would not have allowed her to do so in her condition…"

All could hear the disheartened sigh from Lettie. "You wouldn't have been able to stop her, when she feels something needs to be done and she's the only one who can do it, she does it right then and there. All else be damned."

"That's a good possibility Lettie honey. But I could have at least guided her in a way that wouldn't have drained her natural energy stores like she did last night." Constantine countered. "Sadly, what's done is done and once all is shared maybe one of us can help her. But that's not why we're here. So, all now know my mother was a mage and we've talked with everyone except Anne and W.D. here…."

As Constantine sat down Imelda stood up and continued where he left off. "And with everyone's permission we can now tell you that all of us are either magical ourselves or there's someone in our close family who is magical. So not one of us need fear reprisal"

Lettie chuckled. "Thank you all, you just proved our mage trainer right."

All looked curious, but it was Isla who asked. "How?"

"She had a rule that magic ran strongly through families that had anomalies in them. And after what I've learned today I must agree with her though there are always exceptions to the rule. Such as my beloved Sara…"

"And us," Anne said as she gestured towards her brother. "We're shamans and have healed her broken bones."

"Oh good, I'm good with poultices and tinctures, but healing outside of those is out of my comfort zone." Walter said as he came forward to Lettie with a jar of cream. "Here, spread this all over her bruises and rub it in, it will help with the pain but won't get rid of them. It's best to let those heal naturally."

Lettie took the jar with tears in her eyes, she looked around her family and felt her heart swell. "Thank you, every single one of you. You've no idea what this means to me, especially with telling me about the magical parts of your family and the like. It's only fair to let you know I'm a mage as well but my spells are more for music and dance."

"Ah so you're a bard mage!" Richard called out. "That explains why I'm finally able to sing and dance!"

All laughed at this.

"If she can make it so I'm able to sing then she can do so for anyone!" A raspy voice came from the doorway to the bedroom.

They all turned towards the voice only to see Sara leaning against the doorframe holding her ribs and wincing at the pain in her face it was obvious that Sara was swimming in Lettie's robe. Lettie got up and made her way swiftly to her. They murmured between them for a little bit before Sara with Lettie's help made her way to the water closet.

Constantine got up and moved to wait by the door. He looked to see Anne and W.D. look at each other incredulously. "Why are you two so surprised to see Sara up and about?" He asked them.

"Well, with all the healing we did for her she should have been passed out until after dinner." Anne answered.

Constantine tilted his head in concession. "Needing the water closet is a good motivator to waking up."

"We hadn't thought of that, we thought we came late enough that she had already used it." W.D. said abashed.

They heard a light chuckle. "No, you made it just in time for her to wake up and that's it. And no worries, she's headed back to bed to pass out once she's done in there." Lettie responded next to Constantine. "Would you mind carrying her back into the bedroom when she's done?" Lettie asked him.

He leaned down and hugged her. "Was already planning on it, that's why I'm here."

She returned the hug. "Thank you, hun." Lettie made her way to their bedroom with the jar of salve and called lightly to Isla. Who responded hastily and met her in the bedroom.

They all watch her go in the bedroom then exit and head into the kitchen where they could hear her rummaging. When she came back out she had a small bag of ice prepped, as she made her way back into the bedroom the water closet door opened, and Constantine turned towards it once it was open all the way. Carefully he scooped up the tiny woman and carried her to the bedroom where he deposited her by the bed then took his leave.

Isla helped Lettie get the robe off Sara, tossed the robe on the foot of the bed then took her leave as well. With Lettie's help Sara got back in bed, but before she laid back down Lettie stopped her and held up the jar of salve.

"Let's get some of this on you then you can sleep again." Lettie said.

"What is it?"

"It's a poultice to ease your pain."

"Alright, let's do this, it's got to be better than that damn laudanum."

"You'll be drinking that too," when it looked like Sara was going to fight her on it, Lettie gave Sara her best puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll take that too but just this once today." Sara conceded Lettie leaned down and kissed her delicately.

"I can live with that my luv." Lettie proceeded to smear the slave all over all of Sara's bruises trying to get it done quickly so that she could lay down again. Lettie winced every time she had to put pressure to rub in the balm. Sara drank her water down in one go while Lettie did so, once she was done she set the glass down with a grimace.

"There all the way down." Sara growled.

"Good, now let me see your face. I'll be as quick as possible, my luv." Lettie said as she dipped once again into the jar. And Lettie was true to her word, she was soon putting the jar on the nightstand.

Without a word Lettie helped Sara lay down then kissed her softly. "Sweet dreams, my Sara."

Between the cream and the laudanum Sara only mumbled out a reply already under Morpheus's sway.

Lettie made her way out the bedroom shutting the door behind her. All turned towards her, she went to her seat and sat down before she responded to their unasked question. "She should be good now, she got her dose of laudanum for the day and I used the balm on her. So, she should be getting a restful sleep now."

Everybody relaxed at that.

"We," Isla gestured between Constantine and her twin. "Knew you were a mage dear Lettie but finding out that you're a bard mage just means that much the more to us." 

"How so?" Lettie looked confused. 

"We knew you were emotionally putting a little bit of yourself into every song of ours as well as each dance. But finding out that you're a bard mage means you are literally putting some of your soul into the songs. And since you're choregraphing our dances you are putting a little bit of your soul into us. Not just your faith." Imelda answered her.

"P.T. saw our worth while we were in the shadows and brought us out of them, but you and Sara have been putting your souls into us from the very day we met. Unwaveringly you two have helped us stand in the bright light that Barnum is shining on us. Be it working an extra hour with us, so we truly understand what your asking of us in our dances, to be an ear to listen to or a shoulder to cry on." Isla added seamlessly after her sister. "Even to just believing in us in a way Barnum simply can't."

"All those mysterious baskets of food that show up on our doorsteps when we've run out of food and haven't the time to get more? We _know_ those are from Sara and don't bother to deny it. An excellent fighter and strategist she may be, but she needs to work on her stealth more." Constantine raised his hand to silence anything Lettie might have said. "The majority of all that the two of you do always ends up in some way or another bringing all of us closer together. You call us your family which we are honored to be, but we're a much tighter knit family because of all that the two of you do."

"And it _all_ ends now- "

At Lettie's stricken look Walter quickly intervenes. "No, not like that sweetheart definitely not at all. The one sidedness of it all is what ends, we're going to start giving instead of just taking. It's a two-way street and it's time we start giving as much as you two do."

Lettie smiles as her tears start to fall. "But you guys do help us more than you realize. And you can't sit there and say we do more for you when for us you guys do just as much for us. You accept the two of us together in a loving relationship, you don't look twice at Sara running around in men's garb, not once have you all put Sara down for being a prizefighter. Those are just a few of the major things you do for us, so please quit comparing what we do for you to what you do for us. It's not necessary though I'm sure you all disagree let's just say we all help each other in ways that are immeasurable."

There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"Though I do have a significant favor to ask of y'all." Lettie asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Anything for you Lettie dearest." Charles gestured for her to continue.

"Don't let Sara know that you know she's behind the food baskets, she thinks she's being quite clever about it. Hell, I'm not even supposed to know, so let's let her have "her" secret."

That brought a room full of chuckles and agreements all around.

"Now I've a question for you Lettie. How much mage training have you and Sara have had?" Constantine asked.

"Maybe seven years, if that." Lettie winces.

Constantine sighs. "So, you never really made it out of the basics, no wonder Sara did what she did last night. She never realized the deadly risk she was taking."

"Hey now, we may not have learned all the basics, but we've practiced all we've been taught in those years." Lettie said indignantly.

"I'm not saying you haven't, but neither of you were aware of the true risk she took last night doing that spell with all of us. One of the main ways you can tell a mage from any other magic user is that they use their own natural energies while the rest channel, in some way, shape or form, energy from outside themselves." Constantine sighs while running a hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to say anything bad about what she did for us but doing that spell with us while have been beaten so badly could have drained all her natural energies to the point of death.

Like with everyone wounds of any sort draw form a person's personal store of energies to heal, the bigger the wounds the more energies needed to heal. And as we all witnessed last night she took one hell of a beating," Constantine shudders. "And it's not necessarily the fact that she did _that_ spell it's the number of times that she did it that has me scared and worried. Now knowing that Anne and W.D. helped heal two out of three major wounds- "

"That's not quite accurate Constantine, Anne took care of both the broken cheekbone and skull while I took care of her ribs." W.D. interrupted.

"Ah alright, now with that knowledge I'm not so worried. But it will still take time to replenish those natural energies and we've got to find a way to keep her abed while they do so." He got up, knelt next to Lettie and took one of her hands in both of his. "She may not be a physical oddity like the rest of us, but she is an integral part of this family and I do my best not to think what would happen to us, and you especially, should something happen to her. But I'm the only one who truly knew the risks that she took last night, and I'll be damned if I or anybody let's her do so again.

I used to think of all the time my mother taught me what she did as a waste of time, but now, now that I can pass all that knowledge onto the pair of you. It's a blessing and with your permission I'd love to pass on that knowledge to you two." He looked earnestly up at Lettie.

"We would be honored to learn, we never wanted to stop our lessons, but some stuff came up and we had to abruptly end them." Lettie replied. "But now we've got to find a way to keep Sara in bed so that she can recuperate from both the beating and the spell."

"Well, the next few days will be easy. All she will be able to do is eat, sleep and use the water closet." Anne threw in.

"How do you know that?" Lettie asked. "I'm just curious."

"With the extent of the breaks we healed it always took us a few days to recuperate from similar breaks ourselves. Though her bruising is far beyond the bumps and bruises we received while training in our art." W.D. answered.

Lettie sighs deeply. "Well, that takes care of the first three days, but the next four are going to be hell keeping her abed. Anybody have any ideas?"

"Actually, the poultice that I made for her bruises will keep her tired so that should help." Walter said.

"With that and her stores of energy being so depleted should help keep her in bed." Constantine added.

"Oh, they'll definitely keep her in bed, but she'll get restless after a while. And that's when we're going to have a problem. Because none of us myself included can afford to skip out on that many performances." Lettie looked down at Constantine holding her hand. "And that's assuming Phineas will allow us to skip some of the performances anyway."

"You let us deal with P.T. I'm sure we can get him to understand, plus with help of Anne and W.D. that gives us three more days to come up with ways to keep her in bed." Charles spoke up. "So, no need to stress yourself out, Lettie dear. If nothing else, we can all take turns keeping her company and occupied while the others are doing their acts."

"Thank you, all of you. It means the world to me that you're helping me out like this. And while she might not agree right away I know it'll mean the world to Sara as well." Lettie started crying again. Soon after she found herself engulfed in an extremely large group hug.


	5. Chapter 5

A tall elderly gentleman stood just inside and off to the side of the back door taking in all the performers busy with one task or another. All going about with an intensity rarely found outside the fight ring. He was completely enthralled with everything going on around him when he heard a voice call out he focused solely on that person.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't be back here I'm going to have to ask you to-" Dog boy said briskly only to be surprised that when the distinguished gentleman turned his attention to Walter there was no reaction from him. Well, there was a reaction but none he ever remembered being aimed at him from a normal. There was an uncommon warmth and respect in the gentleman's demeanor aimed at him.

"You must be Walter it's a pleasure to meet you," the man said holding out his hand. "And you're quite right I probably shouldn't be back here, but sadly I know of no other way to leave a calling card for Miss Lettie and Sara."

Almost in a daze, Walter shook the man's hand, there was no flinch or immediate pulling away of the hand. "Yes, I'm Walter the pleasure is mine and I can see how that would cause problems. Whom shall I tell them is calling?" Walter's respect for the man doubled when it was obvious that the man had taken in Walter's condition yet continued to treat him as an equal.

"Ah yes, I'm Horace."

"Horace, Horace…." Walter looked puzzled for a few moments then it dawned on him. "Oh, you're Sara's trainer and manager!"

The gentleman's smiled widened at that and he nodded.

"Come right this way sir, I'll take you directly to Miss Lettie. Sara, unfortunately, is still confined to her bed for the time being." Walter said excitedly.

"How's she taking the bed rest?" Horace asked.

"Well for the past three days she's spent mostly asleep and she's still quite groggy today but not groggy enough to lose at poker." Walter laughed at this. Horace chuckled.

"I bet," Horace said with another chuckle. "Sadly, there are days I regret teaching her the game. Those are the days she wipes the floor with me."

They made their way to the main backstage area where many of the oddities were congregated. All starting to form up behind Lettie. Who turned at Walter's call, upon turning around to answer him Lettie noticed the refined man behind him.

"Horace!" Lettie called out and rushed over to him wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Miss Lettie, you must let go," Horace said as he brought his hands up from his side. "I shan't be the one to muss up your performance regalia."

"That's near impossible Horace, trust me."

With that said. Horace brought his arms down and wrapped them tightly around the bearded lady giving as good as he got.

All took pleasure in the look of pure joy on the elderly man's face as the two hugged. Though all that witnessed the hug were in awe. There was no hesitation, no holding back Horace held tight to Lettie. They all could see the fatherly love he held for the brunette.

"What brought you here earlier than you planned?" Lettie asked as they pulled away.

"Some things have come up that I need to discuss with you and Sara and some even with your P.T. Barnum," Horace answered then lovingly kissed Lettie's forehead.

"Well hell, can you wait back here for a little bit? We've only to finish our last number for the night and we're going on for it in two minutes." Lettie asked him.

"Of course, I don't mind you should know that by now and it shall be such a sweet treat to watch it from back here," Horace responded with a beaming smile.

Lettie hugged him one last time before taking her spot once again. Horace moved out of their way as the rest of the oddities formed up behind her and those who glanced back at the trainer basked in his sincere enthusiasm for them and their show.

As they made their way backstage after their last number they couldn't quite come down from the adrenaline high which was boosted higher by the sheer pleasure that was written upon Horace's face when the curtains closed. Lettie herself was ecstatic over Horace's presence backstage.

"So, which is better, hun? The view from the stands or from backstage." Lettie asked Horace.

"Neither, the view from the stands affords you a full appreciation of your artwork and how easy you make it look, yet the view from backstage allows you a full appreciation of the mechanics of your work and just how much hard work that you all put into it," Horace replied. "Before we head up to Sara might I meet the rest of your family? And if you all don't mind let me see if I have all of your names put to the right faces."

The oddities looked amongst each other then looked to Lettie who chuckled at Horace's enthusiasm. She stepped to his side then gestured for him to go ahead as the oddities stepped forward to individually shake his hand. All found the same reception that Walter had upon first meeting him which caused all of them to relax even more around him than they normally would around a stranger.

Horace crouched down to Charles's level and held out his hand. "You must be Charles," he said as Charles found his hand in a firm grip.

He then moved onto the next misfit. "Ah, Constantine?" He didn't blink twice at the tattooed man as he nodded.

"Then we have…"

And this is how it went until he met every oddity getting every person right even both sets of twins. The men received firm handshakes and he kissed every ladies' hand. By the end, all of them had a deep respect for the true definition of a gentleman. He non-verbally acknowledged their oddity but still treated them as equals. Even more surprising than that Horace never used a single stage name, he used their given name. They all attributed it to Sara and to a lesser extent Lettie for other than those two the only other ones that knew their given names were the Barnums. Not even the stagehands and the like knew most of their given names. It warmed them to know that this Horace took time out his day to learn their real names

"I'm sorry to say ladies and gentlemen as much as I'd like to stay and get to know all of you I have business to discuss with my charge and her wife," Horace said. "Perhaps afterward we may take some time to do so? I have an even better idea how about you all come for dinner so both my families can get to know each other?"

The oddities looked amongst themselves at the term "wife" for Lettie, they thought it was rather apt. At the dinner invitation and him calling them family started murmurs amidst them.

"I'm sorry Horace, but I think dinner with you tonight is a bit sudden. Especially since I've some soup heating up on the stove and I'm sure some of the rest have their dinners warming up as we speak." At Horace's dimmed look Lettie continued. "But just maybe you could have us over later this week? This way we won't make plans for that day, so we may all join you for dinner and so Zadie doesn't kill you for springing all of us on her, catching her flat-footed."

"You make some valid points Lettie dear. None of you work on Sundays, is that correct?" Horace asked excitement lacing his voice once again. The group murmured that he was right. "Well if none of you have plans for this Sunday would you please come to have dinner with me and my other family?"

The misfits looked towards Lettie for guidance.

"We would love to Horace, send a message with the time to us when Zadie wants us there." Lettie accepted for everyone. "You guys are in for a treat, Zadie is the best cook this side of the Mississippi."

"What's with calling us your family? You just met us tonight." O'Clancy asked his puzzlement clearly etched on his face.

"Ah yes, that. Well, my Sara and Lettie consider you all their family and their family is my family. Not to mention all that you have done for them has not gone unnoticed by me." He answered.

"But how…" Constantine started.

"I've learned about you guys and all you've done through Sara and some from Lettie though since she's so busy with this new job we don't get to see her as often as we would like." Horace cut in. "Not to mention I've become quite the judge of character in my years. And you all are more human than the average Joe, not to mention more real then all my _peers_." He sneered the word peers. "And no, I don't expect any of you to accept me and my family the same way, we've yet to prove ourselves. Which considering is well understood. Now unfortunately I'm must take my leave since it is urgent that I speak with Sara and Lettie."

"Wait is someone threatening them? If so who? Point us in their direction." Charles demanded.

Lettie and Horace chuckle. "No, no one is threatening them, but if anybody should I have the means to take care of it. Though I would like you to tell me if anybody threatens you all. It's just urgent fight circuit business that Sara and I need to get a handle on since Saturday night was a major coup."

"Ah and we all know Sara doesn't make big decisions even within the fight circuit without Miss Lettie's input." Isla piped up with causing everyone to laugh, then they laughed harder at the rueful look on Horace's face and the quirked brow that Lettie was aiming his way.

"Yes, that one time was a very learning experience, never to be repeated. Do you all find it just as fascinating as I do that Miss Lettie can say so much without saying a word?" He asked them.

"I think everybody would be so if they knew Miss Lettie like we do!" This from Richard causing more laughter.

Lettie sniffed delicately while a ruckus interrupted the laughter, all turned towards the disturbance. Only to find Sara scowling while bulldozing her way towards the group from the depths of the backstage. Completely ignoring Derek who was doing everything he could to try to stop her without physically restraining her.

"Sara Harper Lutz! By all that is holy, what are you doing out of bed?!" Lettie bellowed making everyone _but_ Sara jump.

Her scowl deepened. "If the mountain will not come to Mohammed, then Mohammed must go to the mountain," Sara growled loudly.

Even with her aggravation clear on her face and in her posture, Sara still collected up Lettie's arm in the gentlest manner possible and softly tugged on the big woman. Who happened to pull Sara to a stop with an irked look on her face.

"Where are the manners that mother taught you?" Lettie demanded.

"Up in our home sitting on the nightstand next to my second laudanum dose." Sara huffed attempting to begin pulling Lettie again with no luck.

"Well, you better start using them if you expect me to follow you!" Lettie said with her hands on her hips.

Sara instinctively took a deep breath to reply only to have it cause her to wince and hunch over a little bit. Everybody let out a deep sigh.

"It really depends on the day and topic as to whether your stubbornness is a blessing or a curse, luv. Come let's get you back upstairs, in bed and take your second dose." Lettie carefully wrapped her arm around her lover. "Though it _should_ be your third."

Sara mumbled something that no one caught Lettie leaned closer towards her. "What was that, luv?"

Sara again spoke too low for anybody to hear. Lettie quirked a brow at her.

Sara just stopped herself from another deep inhale. "I wanted one last kiss before I pass out from my second dose." Sara blushed a deep red.

The rest were kind enough to pretend they didn't hear her. Though quite a few were unable to hide their smiles at Sara's adorableness.

Lettie ducked down and pressed a light kiss on Sara's cheek. "Alright you, let's get you back upstairs, Horace has some things to discuss with us. Once that's done we'll get you put to bed for the night."

Derek came over and said. "Let me, Miss Lettie." With that, he carefully cradled Sara to his chest, but Sara stopped him from leaving.

"Sorry, guys I just wanted my Lettie and she was taking too long." Sara apologized abashedly.

"Ah, now that would be my fault I could no longer put off meeting them," Horace said sheepishly. "It wasn't my intention to keep Miss Lettie from you."

Sara chuckled then winced once again. "Finding you down here with them I was no longer surprised at Lettie being late, but it still didn't deter me in what I wanted. I'm actually surprised by the fact that both of you are all ready to head upstairs."

"What we need to discuss is a bit time sensitive and we need to decide in the next few days what we're going to do for the next few months. Besides they all have been invited to Sunday dinner with us." Horace replied. "Now let's get you upstairs, a hot meal into you while we have our talk and let Miss Lettie take care of you."

"That sounds like a plan, by the way, Derek I can walk on my own two feet you know. I did manage to get myself down here."

"True, you could Sara but since you've stopped your forward momentum your pain has skyrocketed I can tell. So, your dignity is just going to have to take a hit." He responded to his bundle, he sent her a significant glance that shut her up.

Lettie said her goodnights to the rest of the oddities and led their small procession back up to their small apartment. Once up there she had Derek set Sara down in the living room, she offered him some supper, but he declined and left. Horace stepped up and gently led Sara to the tiny dining room and sat her down then followed Lettie into the kitchen to grab the dishware that she got down. He went and set the table while Lettie finished with the soup.

All was quiet while the table was set, and supper was dished up. With all three eating Horace dabbed at his lips with the simple linen napkin then started the conversation.

"I've some news, it seems with your win Saturday night we've managed to stir up one inferno of a hornet's nest."

"I don't see how it's just another win. There's always a few that get riled up after one of my wins." Sara looked puzzled.

"Luv, this wasn't one of your typical wins, this was with Ivan _the_ Hammer. He was the only other fighter on the circuit other than you who went undefeated. I have no doubt you painted one big 'ole target on your back with that win." Lettie interjected.

"And she's more correct than you think, son. Every rookie fighter on the circuit is gunning for you now, especially since they really want to make a name for themselves. What better way then by taking down the only undefeated prizefighter there is? Not to mention said prizefighter is a woman who somehow got a lucky hit in, so you truly can't be the titleholder. And they're all chomping on the bit to take it from you."

All three snorts at that. "Well experience will soon teach 'em otherwise." Sara chuckled.

"True, but they're not the worst we need to deal with, most bookies have placed a bounty on your head so to speak. They are not happy with you. With your win, you lost them a large sum of money. And they've taken it up a step because of your policy of not turning down a challenger, the regular boxers will get an extremely large sum of money, but for the average man on the street to take you down they get double the amount. So, now you're getting challenged by both the regular fight circuit and from the man on the street." Horace continued to eat while the two took in what he said.

It was a few minutes but then Sara asked. "Are any of my circle of fighters jumping in on this?"

"Yes, all the ones that don't really know you are jumping at it, there's a few who learned their lesson about you whether or not they know you. Then there are the ones who _do_ know you of which many of them are just shaking their heads over this and a few that are going to challenge you because they need the money. Though we all know how that's gonna turn out." Horace chuckled taking another sip of the delicious soup. "Though again, not our biggest worry. It's the normal's we have to worry about, the bookies want their fights to be street fights."

Sara quickly slurped the rest of her soup down then leaned back deep in thought. While Lettie looked scandalized.

"So, at any time she could be jumped? How are they to know any of those goons actually succeed?"

"Ah, that's one of their stipulations, those fights are to be fought in a ring like a normal bout, but they want them to be street fights with no rules. That way they witness it first hand, so they know whether it happened and two, so they can make more money." Horace sighed as he too finished his soup. "Delicious as ever Lettie, I know you say Zadie is the greatest cook east of the Mississippi, but I've got to tell you that it's honestly a toss-up as to which of you truly is the best.

Lettie blushed. "Thank you, Horace but you always say that."

"That's because it's the truth." He replied.

"Hmm, we'll do it."

Both turn to Sara. "What?" Lettie asked.

"We'll take them all on."

"That's what I thought you were going to say, so I've planned out a few things. Let me tell you what they are, and we'll see what you two think." Horace responded.

As Sara gestured for him to continue Lettie paled significantly.

"Well, first off we're dropping your fights down to two a week down from four. Second, for the next month and a half, your opponents will be the novices just to get them out of our hair. After that, you'll still be down to two bouts a week, but one will be with your fellow boxers and the other will be a street fight with whoever challenges you that week. Third, when one of them _do_ challenge you they have to specify which type of fight it is, street or ring. Your ring fights will be on Wednesday nights and your street fights will be on Saturday nights. And you'll be training every night but those two. And we'll still be training everyone every day but Sundays." Horace sat back watched as both women sat in deep thought.

"That sounds reasonable." Sara agreed.

"And I can get behind her only fighting twice a week, my only worry is these street fights. Where will they be held?" Lettie asked.

"That's one of the things I needed to talk to Mr. Barnum about. I would like to host both fights here. For one, I want to make this to be Sara's home ring, so Sara has home turf advantage. Two, we can keep the fights as even as possible within the ring, fewer objects to be used against each other. Three, so Mr. Barnum can put Sara on his payroll and she can quit working for Branson. It's come to my attention that he's been giving you the worst jobs at his shop." Horace scowled at the thought.

Sara shrugged. "Someone's gotta do 'em. And you know I've experience with all the different type of jobs that come with butchering."

"True, but it's also come to my attention that while he's doing that he's not paying you the correct amount for what you do. I'll not have you, working the worst jobs for the least amount of pay. I did not send you to him for him to take advantage of you."

Sara sighed, she knew there was no changing his mind about it. Not that she really minded, Branson was an ass and hated her guts, thus the shit jobs. Besides, she'll get to spend more time with Lettie should Barnum agree to hire her.

"If you can get Barnum to take me on, I definitely wouldn't turn it down," Sara winced at the sudden thought she had. "Does this mean I'm going to have to sing and dance with y'all?"

Lettie and Horace couldn't help their chuckles. "Yes, luv, it means you're gonna have to learn the songs and dances."

"Just be sure to use your bard magic to keep her in tune, you don't want to scare away the crowd," Horace added.

Sara blushed, and Lettie laughed until it dawned upon them exactly what he said. They both gaped at him though Lettie went paler than a ghost.

Then Sara remembered that Horace had caught the two in an intense song between them back when they were still teenagers. Since Horace had already revealed that he knew of Sara being a mage it shouldn't have surprised the redhead in the least that he made the connection of between music, dance, sorcery, and Lettie. Especially since he knew Sara couldn't sing if her life depended upon it.

"Miss Lettie are you alright darling?" Horace asked in concern.

Lettie could only stare at him in terror and started to hyperventilate. Sara quickly reached out and brought Lettie's face to face her, ignoring all the pain this caused. "Babygirl, hey now there's nothing to fear with Horace remember Saturday night that _he's_ the one that suggested I give our family the jumpstart in boxing? It appears he's always known about us and like he told me if he had a problem with us being mages he never would've taken us on. Now breath with me, nice deep slow breaths."

She came around to Lettie's side of the table and kissed her softly. "It's alright my Lettie. We're still safe with Horace, the only thing that's changed is that the secrets of us being mages and him knowing about it are gone now. And I'm rather glad they are, I didn't like keeping that knowledge from him. He's now one more layer of protection for you and you know how I am about you being protected."

"She's quite right, Miss Lettie. You know I see you as another daughter and our Sara as the son I never had. I honestly believe that you two have been blessed with being mages, and in the spirit of honesty, I'm also rather envious of you two. I have always wished I was born with magic abilities like my sister and cousin. At this point, I'm wishing one of them was a mage, so they could teach you what they know, but sadly my sister is a warlock and my cousin he's a hedge witch. So, there's nothing teaching wise they can help you with, but they can help with understanding your fears. Well, not my cousin so much since he enjoys the quiet country life." Horace said quite earnestly hoping to convey his love and sincerity to his adopted daughter.

Lettie still looked overwhelmed, so Horace got up and went to her as well Sara pulled her up as the two wrapped her up in a giant hug, Lettie could no longer hold it in and she started bawling. First, the acceptance of the oddities of their mage abilities only to find out Horace had known about them almost from the time the first met and his acceptance of it as well was simply too much. Especially since their own family disowned them for being mages.

"Let it out, you're truly safe now, let it all out," Horace crooned softly.

Sara kept one arm around her but used her right hand to brush back her curly hair, smoothing it back and peppering her neck with light kisses.

Lettie sniffled then pushed back into Sara, so she stepped back so that Lettie could step back and look up into Horace's face. "I'm sorry, but I've been, well we've been scared for so long that…"

"Hush now, it's perfectly understandable. You two have been keeping these secrets for so long only to suddenly disclose them to a group of people recently than to suddenly have your manager and trainer tell you he's always known…"

"Father figure and you know that Horace." Sara interrupted.

He lightly waved that away. "My point being is you've both have revealed some dangerous information for this day in age with me and a large group of others. So, it's no wonder whatsoever that your fears are so close to the surface. Now come, Miss Lettie, you need to finish your supper, so we can finish up this discussion and you can process all of this."

"Thank you, for all your understanding in everything Horace," Lettie replied as she stood up on tippy toe to kiss his cheek. "I know you'd never do anything about the fact that we're mages, but really thank you for understanding my fears."

"You are most welcome now come eat." He gently guided her back into her seat.

Lettie sighed deeply then began to finish her dinner. "So, when do you plan to talk to Phineas?" She asked.

"Well, if I can find him I'm planning on talking to him tonight before he leaves for home." He answered.

"Let me go ask someone to let him know we have stuff we need to discuss with him since I doubt you two will let me go get him." Sara offered.

"You have that right." Horace and Lettie said in tandem, causing them all to laugh only to have Sara groan and lean over grasping her ribs.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much still."

Lettie sighed once again. "I'm almost done here go take your medicine and we'll meet in the living room."

Sara got up and pushed her chair back in. "I'll do that once I get someone to go get Phin for us." With that, she took her dishes into the kitchen then left the apartment.

"So, do you think Phineas will go along with this?" Lettie asked looking concerned.

"He's a businessman first, then an entertainer. But either way, he'll jump at the chance to have such a famous prizefighter in his troupe. For the businessman, it's an added profit. For the entertainer that's one hell of a show to have the only woman boxer that steps into the ring with men boxers that's a draw that none can compete with."

"Hmm, I don't know why that I didn't think of that when you mentioned all this in the first place."

"Simple Lettie, your concern has always been and always will be Sara, not profit nor what would draw the crowds. And that's the way it should be, just like Sara doesn't think like that she just focuses on the fight and her opponent and that's also the way it should be. That's why you two have me as your manager. It's _my_ job to think of such things." Horace replied softly and patted Lettie's hand as she finished her food.

Both got up and put their dishes in the sink and made their way into the living room just as Sara came back in.

"He should be here soon," Sara said as she sat down carefully in her chair.

Lettie sighed, shook her head and went to get Sara's dose of medicine from the bedroom. Came back and handed it to Sara with just a brow raised. Sara accepted the glass and noticing the brow just chugged the water down without a word.

Sara leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. Upon feeling a hand run through her short hair she leaned into the hand. "Hello, Beautiful." She looked up into warm brown eyes.

"Thank you." Lettie leaned down and kissed Sara softly yet passionately.

When Lettie stood back up Sara grabbed her hand. "Will I get more kisses like that if continue to take my meds without any complaints?" She asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"And if the answer is yes?" Lettie's smile matched Sara's twinkle.

"No more complaints out of me!" Sara carefully sat up straighter with a grin.

Horace chuckled at the twos' banter.

"But that also means no more tearing around the building like tonight," Lettie said with emphasis.

"And no more tearing through the building." Sara chirped causing Horace to laugh outright Lettie joined him.

"You do know you can get those kinds of kisses any time you want right?" Horace gave Sara his own two cents the laughter still warming his voice.

"No, I can't. If I could then I wouldn't have needed to come downstairs to fetch _my_ Lettie from your enthusiastic clutches." Sara shot back playfully as Horace took a seat at the far end of the couch and Lettie sat at the end closest to Sara keeping her hand in Sara's grasp.

The banter flowed between the three when there was a knock at the door. Lettie got up to answer it, she led Phineas into the living room and seated him in the other chair opposite of Sara's chair.

"Many pardons gentlemen, I'd get up but I'm still rather stiff and sore so if you don't mind…" Sara gestured to her sitting in her chair.

Both men waved her apologies away.

"Then down to business, Horace this is Phineas T. Barnum owner P.T. Barnum's Circus. Phineas this is Horace, my manager, and trainer." The two men shook hands and sized the other up.

"No last name?"

Sara and Lettie chuckled and cleared up P.T.'s confusion. "We've known him for eleven years, he's spent all that time as my manager and trainer. We've adopted him, and he's adopted us, and we _still_ don't know his last name. He seems to have an aversion to giving it out."

"What can I do for you, Horace?" P.T. asked looking intrigued.

"There are several things you can do for me. How would you feel about hiring Sara as _The_ grand prizefighter of your troupe?"

"I have a couple of questions. What would I get out of it right now and how would it benefit me in the long term?"

"Well, for the one you would get a small percentage of her winning purses as your circus would become her homering. For two, you would get to charge the crowd for each of her fights. Three, you get the prestige of having the only undefeated pugilist in your troupe," Horace held up his hand to stall whatever P.T. was going to say. "No, she won't be the fight circuit's undefeated fighter forever, but I _know_ she's still got a good ten to fifteen years left of her career.

And she already holds the record for the longest held undefeated title for the New York fight circuit. She's not going to lose it any time soon and even if she should, she would still be a large draw since any boxer in any circuit who hears of her wants a chance at knocking her back to her place outside the ring. And that's just a few things that she could do for you. Once we get this settled we also have another proposition for you."

P.T. sat there and thought about it, they could see the gears turning in his head. Although there was a lot riding on his decision the three of them were relaxed as each knew in their own way that he wouldn't pass up this chance.

"Alright, I can work with that. Though you have me curious, what's this other proposition and how small a percentage?" He asked none surprised by his questions.

Horace leaned forward. "First the percentage is three percent no more, no less. This is not up for negotiation that's the highest that any ring owner gets of the prizefighter's winning purse." Horace paused to wait for Barnum's reaction which was just a sigh and shrug of the shoulders, he waved to Horace to continue. "Since the fight Saturday night there's been a whole slew of fighters and street thugs clamoring to challenge Sara to a fight. Sara has a policy of never turning down a challenge, normally that would only be in the ring, but we've decided we're going to open that policy up to the public. So that she'll also be taking on street hooligans though they will have the choice if it's to be a street fight or a ring fight. It's up to them if there are rules or not.

Now we've dropped her fights down from four a week down to two, fights with other prizefighters will be on Wednesday nights and the bouts with the average man will be on Saturday nights. You see street fights are more brutal than the ring fights, so Sara will need the extra time to recuperate. Thus, only two fights a week. And if you want since they will be challenging Sara you could charge them a fee and we'll let you keep that fee since there's no doubt that Sara will win those. Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"It does, but I do have one question." Horace gestured for him to continue. "Won't you be having them put in their share of the winning purse?"

"No, for the simple reason that only a few will be able to afford it, but _there_ will be a such a fee for the popinjays who think they can take down Sara. And yes, you will still get your cut."

"Is it a deal?" Horace asked P.T. holding out his hand.

Phineas thought about it for a minute then took the gentleman's hand and shook it.

"It's a deal."

"Good, good, I'll be here tomorrow morning with the paperwork drawn up by my lawyer for you to sign. Will you be alright if we use your building to train Sara, the oddities, and my other fighters? It would just be the easiest plus if we do it this way neither of us must worry about the oddities getting attacked. And it will all be after each night's show, so we don't have to worry about tying up your ring or backstage." Horace asked Barnum. 

"Sure, I see no problems with that so long as it's as you suggested."

"Alright, then I'll also bring the training equipment tomorrow morning as well and just, so you know the oddities training will start tomorrow night," Horace added.

"That won't be a problem," P.T. and Horace stood and shook hands again. "It's been my pleasure, I shall see you all tomorrow morning." And with that Barnum shook Sara's hand as well and took his leave.

Sara smirks. "You already have all the papers drawn up, don't you? That's the true reason you were unwilling to negotiate on the percentage of my winning purse."

"That was part of it, but the main thing is an I didn't want him to try a scalp you like other ring owners attempt with other fighters. And with all that done, I think you need to put our Sara to bed the laudanum has been kicked in for a while it looks like it's all she can do to keep her eyes open."

"Hey!"

Lettie looked at Horace with a smirk. "If you think she's looking tired now you should see her with the poultice _and_ her dosed on the medicine. Then she's really cute and childlike."

"I resent that!" Sara pouted.

"Resent it all you want, but I believe it to be the truth. Though I think it has to do with how small you are." Horace gave his parting shot as he too left their residence.

Sara grumbled under her breath as Lettie smiled on as they went into their bedroom and got ready for bed which included Sara putting the balm all over the bruises she could see and her lover taking care of the rest. Though Lettie got into bed first and laid on her back, as the tiny woman got in she gently pulled Sara to her and held her as tightly as she dares. Sara lay on her side and ran her fingers soothingly through Lettie's beard, a comforting gesture that Sara only does when she's worried or concerned. She continued to run her fingers through Lettie's facial hair as both drifted off. Lettie promised herself to talk to Sara about it in the morning.


End file.
